Here We Are At Last
by ohxcaroline
Summary: Yet another Glee prom fanfic. Based off the spoilers and rumors of "Prom Queen".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**This is yet another Prom fan fiction, I am going crazy thinking about the next episode and I found myself writing this. It has been awhile since I've written and this is my first Glee one, but I hope you enjoy.(:**

Prom is in a week….Prom.

Rachel may not seem like one who would care about something as cliché as prom, but she was excited—despite the fact that she would be dateless. To her surprise, Principal Figgins had asked her to be part of the prom planning committee, "Please, I will not only plan this prom, but make it the best that McKinley has ever seen!" Okay, surprised that she wasn't asked sooner.

"Nothing could ruin this day," She thought to herself," the sun was shining, she was head of Prom Committee, Barbra played on her way to school this morning, Jesse St. James was—huh?" Her feet stop, causing the students to try and trample through her in the hallway. "There is no way he is here. He can't be."

Rachel had an idea. She walked over to the curly haired boy and pulled him by the collar of his shirt into an empty hallway. It may have seemed out of character for Rachel, or just plain crazy, but she kissed him. It was a short kiss and when it was all over, just as Jesse was about to speak, she left. No words, she just walked away.

Jesse was speechless. He just stood there in confusion over what had just happened, "Is she still angry or does that mean all is forgiven…?" Before he has time to further analyze the situation, Mr. Shuester spots him.

"Jesse, there you are! Thank you for agreeing to meet with me…" Shuester gives his signature smile.

"Rachel, I need your help," Finn approaches the brunette's locker.

She slams her locker shut and looks up at him with a smile," Yes?"

"Sorry if it's awkward or whatever, but Quinn keeps asking me about the flower stuff for prom…" He trails off.

"Won't Quinn mind if I help you with that?" Rachel feels as if it's the millionth time she's asked him something like this.

Finn just shrugs in response. Rachel lets out a sigh, "3:00. Parking lot." And she just walks off for the second time today.

Rachel doesn't know what is up with her today. Her interactions with both Finn and Jesse didn't have the same affect they would have, say, two weeks ago. She's trying to do less thinking, and more living and acting. Her conversation with Kurt and Mercedes is finally getting to her, she doesn't need a guy right now—she needs to focus on her career, on herself.

"Prom is this Saturday, as I'm sure you all know," Mr. Shue starts to tell the Glee Club, "Figgins has asked us to perform during it, and I believe it'll be a great practice for Nationals. And while we are on the subject of Nationals…" Before he can finish that though, Jesse St. James enters the choir room and finishes it for him,

"Mr. Shue thought that you could all use some help for Nationals, _my_ help."

Jesse takes a quick glance at Rachel, who seems to be furious. In fact, all of the glee club seems to be, especially Finn.

"Mr. Shue! How could you bring him here after what he pulled last year?" Finn is Outraged.

"More importantly," Rachel interjects, "How could you ask _him_ for help, when _I'm_ right here? I am just as capable of helping the glee club win Nationals."

"But have you won 4 National titles?" Jesse has that smug smile plastered onto his face.

They all bicker and argue about Jesse, until Mr. Shue lays down the law that Jess will in fact be helping them. The rest of the glee club is still furious, but pretend to be alright with it anyway.

Glee club is finally over, after what felt like hours. Jesse tries to get Rachel's attention, "Why did you kiss me?"

Instead of answering his question, Rachel gets real close to him and whispers in a stern tone, "You are not taking my club away from me St. James." walking away from him for the second time that day.

_Oh that girl._ Jesse thinks to himself. It's a little after three now and as he's searching the still full parking lot for his black SUV, something takes him by surprise.

A certain giant quarterback is helping a girl into his truck, and the girl is definitely not Quinn Fabray. Jesse sees Finn drive off with, none other than, Rachel. "Figures," Jesse mutters.

**Sorry if this chapter is a little slow, hopefully it will get better in time. Feel free to give me a review; good, bad, or constructive. The more I know what you like, the better I can make this story be. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank everyone for the alerts and reviews that I received. (: It made me so happy that I couldn't help but write another chapter so soon. **

**&&I don't own Glee.**

"What color dress is Quinn wearing—do you know?" Rachel and Finn are surrounded by flowers in the local flower shop. "

"Blue. I think that's what she told me, a bright blue," Finn tries to remember; knowing Quinn would straight up murder him if he got it wrong.

"Oh, you should get a green ribbon with the corsage. It may not be what she'd expect but it would look really good with her eyes."

"Sure," Finn doesn't really care. Well, about watch ribbon to get and what would look good with Quinn's eyes. He thinks everything looks good on Rachel and he loves whenever she looks up at him with her dark brown eyes. He was really glad that she came with him today.

There was some definite trouble going down at the flower shop. Finn and Rachel had turn their corsage hunt into a full out war. They were throwing flowers back and forth at each other and running all around the store trying to hide. Rachel tried to hide behind a pot when she looked up and saw one of the workers giving her a very stern look. "Oh I was just tying my shoe…" Rachel looked down at her flats, "All tied!" She jumped and quickly walked over towards Finn. "We better hurry up and leave, I think the workers are on to us."

That is exactly what they did; hurried up and ordered the corsage. The second they stepped out of the shop, both of them could not stop laughing. Finn was holding onto his stomach as Rachel held onto him, they both were unsuccessfully trying to control their laughter.

After a few minutes, they had managed to put a stop to their laughter and make it into Finn's truck. However, they were both grinning like fools. "You have some metals in your hair" Rachel giggles, reaching up to mess up his hair.

"Liar! Looks like someone wants to finish our war," Finn laughs and starts to fight back, rubbing his hands all up in her hair.

They get closer to each other, their faces mere inches apart from the other.

"Finn," Rachel interrupts the moment, "I need to get home." She looks over at the clock below the dashboard.

"Oh yeah, of course." Finn starts the engine, disappointed that their time together was coming to an end. He shouldn't be sad that he didn't get to kiss her, Rachel is not his girlfriend, but maybe that was the reason why he felt that way; Rachel _should_ be his girlfriend. He ignores the thought however, "Are you okay that he is here? That _Jesse_ is helping us?"

"As long as he doesn't get in my way, I really couldn't care less. He just needs to know that just because he won Nationals four years in a row, doesn't mean he can act like he's better than me." Rachel goes on another one of her rants and Finn can't help but laugh to himself. Sure, other people may think that she's annoying and she can be at times, but she's so amazing. She's just Rachel.

They arrive at their destination, Finn parking his clunker in the drive way as he walks Rachel to her door. "You didn't need to walk me, but thanks," She smiles up at him after they hug and say their goodbyes. Finn is halfway to his car, "Rachel—wait," He races up back to her door before she could put in her keys. Finn reaches out his long arms and pulls her into him by her waist, and kisses her. After their lips parted, Rachel stayed in his arms for a few seconds, looking at him in kind of a trance like state, before snapping back into reality.

"I just couldn't leave tonight without doing that," Finn waits for an answer but Rachel breaks out of his hold and walks into her house leaving yet another boy confused.

"UGHHH!" Rachel plops onto her bed and groans into her pillow. Today had been one long day and she wasn't sure she could take another minute of it. Ignoring the vibrations coming from her phone, Rachel threw her phone and decided to lose herself in her dreams.

Rachel had anything but a good night sleep. She expected to wake up in the morning feeling a lot better than she did last night, only to be even more confused than before. Despite what she told herself yesterday, Rachel was letting boys get to her.

The truth was Rachel didn't know how she felt about Jesse being there, that she would start to see him every day until Nationals. She was mad about what he did, of course, but she understood to a certain level what he did. They both wanted to be stars and would stop at nothing to achieve that; why else would she have sent Sunshine to a crack house? She was still furious; furious that no matter how much she tried to deny it she still had feelings for him. Rachel tried to block out her feelings by being angry with him, but she wasn't sure that would last very long.

And Finn, for some reason everything always went back to him. She thought she was over him, but after their kiss last night, Rachel wasn't so sure anymore.

If she thought yesterday was long, she was in for a real treat today.

**Hopefully I still have everyone's interest in the story. I got so excited from the feedback I got, that I decided writing another chapter was better than doing homework, haha. Once again, reviews are great; I want to keep you all interested.(:**


End file.
